Kon: The Battle of the bands
by gbphilster
Summary: "The girls find out that there beloved Sakuragaoka High School will officially become co-ed, but as an experiment the school will only bring 4 boys to test it out, So the boys create there own light music club. CH 1 officially up, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

K-ON Battle of the Bands

Chapter 1: Meet the Boys

To them, the day started off normally, the four of them practicing with musical instruments and enjoying each other's company that morning, they thought of the days leading up to a big school only concert. A blond haired pre-teen and his 3 friends, practicing together as one unit. Until they got the call to the principle's office. At the time the 4 didn't know that starting today there days at there all boys school were numbered, the principle Jiraya has huge plans for Naruto and his 3 band mates Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"Well welcome my young scholars." Jiraya said with a smile that told the 4 boys that trouble was on the horizon. After talking for a while he explained to the boys about what was about to happen to them.

"As you know that the times are slowly changing for the better, we are slowly crossing into a new decade for learning and after a while we have decided to cross boundries and bring in a new era. Gentleman starting on monday, The principle at the Sakuragaoka girls school and yours truly have agree to start building a co-ed relationship and will be sending you four to the school." He said

It took a moment for the news to sink in as all four boys screamed at the same time.

"WHAT!"

A white haired old looking man looked on as the four young men she was talking to, looked onward with such anger and malice.

"What's this really about pervy-sensei!" Naruto asked with anger.

"I agree, I've never heard such a weird demand, the only 4 guys in a school full of girls!" Sasuke screamed.

"Now guys I really don't think it will be that bad." Kiba said

"Your only saying that because everyone knows your like a dog in heat!" Naruto said, earing a punch to the back of the head from Kiba.

As Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto argued, Shikamaru scratched his chin and stood up from his chair.

"All right sensei, we'll follow your request... even though it's kind of lame." The lazier on the four.

"What the hell, Shika?" All three of them belted out.

"If it's to help with the idea of uniting both schools, then it's our civic duty to help out." Shika said.

"Great then it's settled! Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara you four will transfer to Sakuragaoka High School starting next week. You four are dismissed." He said as the four left the room. As soon as they left the room, he got on the phone and called the principle of Sakuragaoka High.

"Well Tsunade-sama, it's been confirmed. They agree and starting next week you will have 4 young men staying at the school." He said to the female principle.

"Excellent, it will add to a unique experiment and I hope everything will work out." She said as she hung up the phone.

Later on after school, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shika were in Naruto's basement hanging out. Thinking of what the day had bring, they would venture the next week to Sakuragaoka all girls school. Shika thinking this was gonna be hell, while Sasuke just didn't care about this, Naruto and Kiba were thinking of all the cute girls that were gonna be there.

"Well what do you all think?" Shika broke the silence.

"Why us, why are we gonna be there, why can't anyone else be the ones to do this." Sasuke said.

Kiba barked out "Well, I guess if they wanted Guinea pigs, they picked out the right targets." He laughed.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, he didn't really like going to an all girls school, even though it did give him the possibilities of getting a girlfriend. But even so why them, why couldn't it had been anyone else. Naruto's mother came down with a tray of snacks for the boys.

"Here you go sweetie." Kushina said with a smile.

"Thank you so much mom." Naruto said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Every day around this time, Naruto and his 3 friends gather musical instruments and practiced playing music. Naruto is the head of a band (even thought they haven't thought of a name of the band yet). Pretty much Naruto is the lead vocal and lead guitar (Guitar: Fender Stratocaster), Sasuke is the bass player (Rickenbacker 4001), Kiba is the drummer (Ludwig Black Oyster Pearl drumset), and Shikamaru is at the keyboard (Yamaha YPG 235). They normally practiced at the school but with them about to head to Sakuragaoka High, they brought there stuff to Naruto's house. For the rest of the days before school started, Each of the boys got ready and then as fast as the days went, Monday seem to hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto sweetie, it's time to get up, today you start your first day at Sakuragaoka." Kushina said giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

He got up and ate a tasty breakfast made by his mom. Naruto and Kushina are the only two at the house. Kushina's husband and Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze is a world famous musician and is constantly touring. He gave Naruto the Stratocaster for his birthday when he was 6. Naruto gave it a nickname "Kyubi". He felt that was a cool little nickname making his father chuckle. They don't mind the fact that Minato isn't there all the time. But Naruto does get worried that his mom gets lonely. After breakfast Naruto packs up his guitar, kisses his mom on the cheek and leaves for school.

On the way to school Naruto bumps into the 3 amigos as he likes to call them. And the three walk to the school. As they arrive at the school grounds, every girl notices that there are 4 guys here. So every girl starts talking about the guys in there mitts.

"Oh boy, this should be interesting." Sasuke said to the others in a whisper. As they headed to the principle's office.

Shortly after arriving they enter principle Tsunade's office and were greeted by 2 girls. One being Lady Tsunade and the other being Sawako Yamanaka, a teacher with beautiful long brown hair.

"Welcome to Sakuragaoka High, Jiraya has told me a lot about you 4 young gentlemen, I hope we can make this a great couple of years and have such a blast." Tsunade said as the 4 young men blushed and were introduced to Miss Sawako.

After about 15 minutes in the office they were brought in front of the students for the big announcement. As the last couple of minutes ticked by before they were introduced, the sweat poured down there face as they waited for the announcement as they knew this would be the beginning of things to come. Finally Tsunade with Sawako at her side introduced the four boys to the entire school.

Finally chapter 1 is complete, thank you all for waiting. I want you to know that I would love to hear input. Please tell me what you think and what you would love to see next. Now I will address one thing. The reason why I'm pairing Sasuke and Mio together is because even though I hate Sasuke with such a burning passion and Mio is one of my favorite characters in K-on, I have read fan fics where Sasuke was pretty cool. So to those who think I hate Mio for pairing her with Sasuke, You write a story and do whatever you want and leave this story to me. I had to put a lot of thought into this chapter and weaving everything into this story. So be patient because next chapter will be up soon, no guarantees. But next chapter will be the HTT's introduction. So stayed tuned.


	2. Important Message before ch 2 is posted

To all my readers and subscribers, I would really like to hear input before progressing on with this story. I mean don't get me wrong I have Chapter 2 all plotted out, but I would love to hear reviews. That would make me feel like this story could have potential. Not just 4 reviews. I promise to have the chapter up on Wednesday under one condition, I have at least 10 reviews before continuing. Reviews are great and to continue with at least some criticism would help me out on what to improve or not so please review and hope to see 10 reviews or more.

Thank you very much

gbphilster


End file.
